Corporation Street
Corporation Street is an American educational children's television series that combines live action, sketch comedy, animation and puppetry. It is produced by Elmore Workshop (known as the Children's Television Elmore (CTE) until June 2000) and was created by Julia Cole and Lloyd Morris. The program is known for its images communicated through the use of Michael Shires' Shiresland, and includes short films, with humor and cultural references. The series premiered on November 10, 1969, to positive reviews, some controversy, and high viewership; it has aired on the U.S.'s national public television provider PBS since its debut, with its first run moving to premium channel HBO on January 16, 2016. Main Characters *Big Cat (performed by Roy Wallace) *Edmond Monster (Performed by Michael Shires) *Mayor Eagless (performed by Ruth Buzzi) *Matthew Mouse (performed by Michael Shires) *Quacky Duck (performed by Paul Winchell) *Mia Bobia (Introduced 2006) (performed by Leslie-Carrara Rudolph) *Gumby the Cat (performed by Roy Edward Shires) *Danny and Roy Gribbleston (performed by Michael Shires and Paul Winchell) *Sketchpad (performed by Leonard Clements) *Tommy Time-Tone (performed by Leonard Clements) *Hal the Helper (performed by Alan Oppenheimer) *Rudio Bobia (Introduced 2017) (performed by Frankie Cordero) *Snuggltruffljaws (performed by John Stephenson) *Edward and George Bear (performed by Alan Oppenheimer and John Stephenson) *Gabino Goat (performed by Frank Welker) *Betty May (performed by David Arthur) *Count Dogcula (performed by Alan Oppenheimer) *Cupcake Monster (performed by David Arthur) *Baby Natalie (performed by Frank Welker) *Mavis Mole (performed by Linda Gray) *Chloe Coyote (Introduced 1990) (performed by Louise Gold) *Ramira Raccoon (Introduced 1991) (performed by Carmen Osbahr) *Anchor the Amigo Ghost (performed by Roy Edward Shires) *Kurt Turkey (performed by Frank Welker) *Fluffy Monster (performed by Frank Welker) *Montana Mongoose (Introduced 2008) (performed by Jim Wise) *Little Dog (Introduced 2008) (performed by Frank Welker) *Hulia Hippo (Introduced 2016) (performed by Stacey Gordon) Recurring Segments *Matthew's Lectures (1969-2009) - In this segment, Matthew Mouse would go around the real world to give real children lectures and ask them questions. *Corporation Street News Flash (1972-2009) *Matthew at Home Sketches (1974-2001, 2009) - In this segment, Matthew and Another Shiresland Puppet would ask children to guess an item in a funny way. *Felicity (1995-1997) - A Shape-Shifting Singing Blob (voiced by Michele Mariana) performs a song giving a theme that would teach lessons. *Bob and Billy (1997-2000) - An Animated Segment about A Boy Named Bob (voiced by James Spector) and His Lemur Friend Billy (voiced by The Late Joe Alaskey) Doing lots of stuff with a two-headed Duck (voiced by Allen Enlow and Holly Bobo). 13 episodes were made. *Edmond’s World (1998-present) - A Red Monster named Edmond has so many questions, and needs you to answer them for him. *Stumble the Cat (1999-2000) - An Animated segment about a cat who’s fluent st Spanish named Stumble (voiced by Maria Chonchita Alonso) uses her Stumblenoculars to witness what‘s Going on with her humans, and invites the viewers at home to look with her. The segment was created by Charles Hill Films. The voices for the characters besides Stumble were uncredited. 39 episodes were made. *Mole Rat Clubhouse (2001-2004) - Four Mole Rats named Meena, Boo, Gwen, and Flopper have a clubhouse and do fun activities. 10 episodes were made. *Danny and Roy’s Great Adventures (2008-2012) - Danny and Roy Gribbleston turn into cartoons and go on adventures in night. These segments were animated by 7Kids Entertainment. 26 episodes were made. *School of Monsters (2009-2014) - Three Monsters named Gabby, Burger, and Clark (voiced by Leslie-Carrara Rudolph, Eric Bauza, and Scott Menville) go to school together, and learn things from their teacher Mrs. Winger (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) and Her Pet Possum, Putrid (Vocal Effects provided by Frank Welker). 26 episodes were made. *Skinny Sausage (2010-2012) - A Hand-Drawn Segment about A Slim Sausage Dog (voiced by Wolfgang Scheitinger) has the ability to morph into different objects, and lives on the farm with his parents, his brothers (Both voiced by Jesse Schwartz), and His Friends, Chedda (voiced by Meghan Strange), Baby Boop (voiced by Marievve Herington), Yaps (voiced by Fred Armisen), Roostro (voiced by Eric Bauza), and Ashley (voiced by Tress MacNielle). The segment was animated by Big Car Productions. 36 episodes were made. *Smart Cupcakes (2011-present) - Cupcake Monster leads a Team of Superheroes called The Smart Cupcakes, with three other cupcakes named Sprinkles, Oreo, and Velvet. *Doris and Dan (2013-2016) - A Musical 7 Minute CGI Series starring Fennec Fox Named Doris (voiced by Jennifer Hudson) Singing While An African Wild Dog Named Dan (voiced by Frank Welker) Listens. These segments were animated by Queensland Animation Studios. 12 episodes were made. *Anna’s Amazing Adventures (2017-present) - An Animated Segment about 8 year old girl named Anna (voiced by Hayley Miki) going different places to learn different careers with her magic bracelet changing her to a different outfit, followed by Her Little Brother Richie (voiced by Ruben Ray). These segments were animated by Kitten Entertainment. *Hungry Henri (2018-present) - A French Bird named Henri (who First appeared as a Guest Puppet from The Borester Hotel) goes around the world and tries different food. Spinoffs #Corporation Ancestors (2006) #Montana Had a Little Dog (2008) #The Borester Hotel (2015) Broadcasters Around the World *Africa: Sunset Network *Arabia: Laraem *Australia: ABS Kids *Brazil: Global Kids Brazil *Britain: BBC Two (1969-1982), Channel 4 (1982-present) *Canada: Doghouse TV *China: Kids Channel *Denmark: Falidon Jr. Denmark *Finland: Falidon Jr. Finland *France: Foufous *Germany: LiKa *Greece: Pakidikion *Japan: Kids World *Latin America: Global Kids Latin America *Nederlands: Shires Junior Nederlands *New Zealand: NZBC Kids *Poland: Mini Kids *Portugal: PBC Kids *Romania: Shires Junior Romania *Russia: Raduga *Spain: Yoko *Sweden: Falidon Jr. Sweden *Turkey: Danika Loluk *Thai: PBS Thai *US: PBS (1969-present), Shires Channel (1980-1998), Boggin (1999-2005), Spring (2005-2015), and HBO (2016-present) Category:Corporation Street Category:Non-shires Category:1960s television series Category:1970s television series Category:1980s television series Category:1990s television series Category:2000s television series Category:2010s television series Category:2020s television series Category:Live-Action television series Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Television series by Shires